Cilan's Curse
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: After being warned that the fruit of a cursed tree would awaken the spirit animal within him, Cilan doesn't take heed and eats the fruit anyway. Soon there after he starts to act like said animal and eventually turns into it! Now Ash, Elena, and Iris have to find a cure for him otherwise Cilan will loose all humanity! my first attempt at a wishfulshipping fic! review plz!
1. The Strange Happenings with Cilan

*A few months later after completing the Unova Leauge, Ash, Elena, Cilan, and Iris are now travling around just for the heck of it; but soon, something will happen to one of them and others will have to act fast before its too late...*

"Ahh~ feels good to be out on the open sea again..." says Iris. "I'd go anywhere you'd go, my love..." the drug-haired connoisseur purred in her ear. Ash then looked out to the deck and spotted a landmark. "Hey, lovebirds, we'll be arriving soon!" he called, though the other two were busy making out. He facepalms. "Now when they start to have sex... I don't wanna hear Cilan scream "WHAT?!"..." "Ash, they're both still young... they'll do it when they're ready" his girlfriend, Elena said. "True" the raven haired teen agreed. Soon, the ship arrived at the port and everyone got off. Our heroes had to do a bit of shopping but soon met up on the outskirts of town. Cilan seemed to be very fasinated by a certain tree...

"Huh... I wonder if the fruit is ripe..." he ponders to himself before reaching for a piece. "STOP!" a voice called out to him. "What? Oh sorry, is this your tree?" he asked politely. The voice belonged to an old lady and she promptly hit Cilan over the head with her cane. "Ow! What was that for?!" the teen asked rubbing his head. "You almost ate the fruit from this cursed tree!" "Cursed?" "Yeah, cursed!" "Look lady, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't believe in curses or the afterlife. I base all my things on science." Cilan explained. "Well, you better take heed when I say don't eat from this tree! The fruit is powerful enough to awaken the spirit animal within you!" Cilan just stares at her like shes coo coo. "Riiiiiight..." he says. "Its no lie! First start to act like the animal, and eventually you turn into it, and if you don't find a cure; you'll lose all humanity!" she says, trying to get her words to sink in, but its not working. "Yeah yeah, sure... I think I hear my friends calling so good day to you, ma'am" Cilan said, as he bowed and picked the fruit from the tree, munching on it. The old lady sighed. "There goes another one... hope its not too late for him once effects start to kick in..."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Cilan called, once he spotted the others. "What took ya?" the white haired girl asked. "Some old lady held me up when I was looking over this tree that had fruit on it. She was saying things like the fruit on the tree was cursed, and some other crap about spirit animals." he explained. "I see... by the way did you eat the this fruit?" Ash asked. "Yeah, and I feel perfectly fine. I knew it was all a hoax..." Iris then came over and hugged her boyfriend. "Well, I'm glad you're here cause I have new fruit dish for you to try..." "Yum yum..." was all he said.

Soon, they all reached a nice wooded area that was right by the stream. This is where things got strange...

Cilan then looked around. "I'mma go stake out the area!" "Ok, just don't be too long!" Iris called. The green haired teen the cilmbed the nearest tree and then leapt from branch to branch with out a problem until he was at the top, and Ash notices. "Um... Cilan... I thought you were afriad to climb trees..." "I am, but I suddenly got the urge to climb one, and view is fantastic!" he called. Ash just shook his head. "Whatever floats your boat..." Elena then notices Ash is a little uneasy. "Whats wrong?" "I dunno... somethings not right with Cilan..." he responded. "What do you mean?" she asked. "He told me and Iris that he had a bad experiance cilmbing trees, and vowed never to climb another one. Now, here we are, setting up camp, and he decides to climb a tree and which such ease!" "Hmm... maybe Iris is rubbing off of him?" "I dunno, but I know Cilan doesn't seem liek himself right now..."

Ash was right and since a certain green haired chef had disappeared into the woods and hasn't returned, the raven haired teen and Iris make dinner for everyone. "I'm getting a bit worried... he hasn't come back yet..." the wild teen mutters. "Don't worry. Didn't you say he was stong? I'm sure nothing got him." Elena reassured. "Hope you're right..." Iris said, only to spot Cilan come out of the woods and head for his sleeping bag. "Cilan, there you are! Don't scare me like that!" she says, hugging him. Her boyfriend didn't respond, which had her worried. "You alright?" "I'm fine... just got a headache..." he says. "Why don't you eat something? Maybe that'll help." Iris states as she tries to pull him to the campfire. "No thanks... I already filled up on berries and fruit I found in the woods... I just wanna lie down..." Cilan said politely.

Iris then gets a sneaky idea as she picks up her boyfriend bridal style, starting him. "W-what are you doing? I can walk..." "Taking care of you, silly!" Iris says, as she rubbed noses with him. Cilan just lay there in her arms feeling greatful.

Soon, she changed him into his pajamas, which had Cilan blushing. Ash and Elena watch on, smirking at the cute scene. Iris then puts her boyfriend to bed and set a basket that was filled with Oran and Pecha berries, next to him, in case he wanted a minight snack. "Good night... " she says, as she kisses him. Cilan holds her hand not wanting to let go, and she knows whats up. "Want me to stay a little longer?" she asked, to which he nods. Iris then cuddles next to her green haired boyfriend ands starts stroking his hair lightly.

Once he was asleep, Iris went to go help the others clean up. Normaly, Cilan is a very hard sleeper, but all the clattering the other three were making had woken him up. "Hey... can you guys keep it down.. please?" he asked, shocking the others. "Uh, yeah sure... just go back to sleep now..." Ash said. Once their friend was asleep once more, Ash broke the silence. "Ok that was just too weird... hes a very heavy sleeper, yet hes sleeping far away from us and can hear the dishes when they fall..." he deduced. "That is a bit strange..." the wild teen agreed. "maybe he'll be ok by morning..." Elena said, to which the others agreed.

So after cleaning up and hitting the hay, our heroes are gonna be in for a surprise the next morning...


	2. Transformation Time! I'm a Monkey!

The next morning, a headache caused Cilan to wake up. "Damn... I've got such a headache..." he muttered to himself before going to a nearby stream to brush his teeth and wash his face. As he did so, he noticed his reflection... which was that of a monkey! The shock caused the boy to scream, which soon turned into a screech.

This did not go unheard by the others, who soon rushed to the stream and saw this new form. Shock soon overcame them as they learned of Cilan's transformation. "What happened?!" Elena exclaimed in shock as Iris hugged her boyfriend, worried about him. "It must've been that fruit from that tree. Maybe it really WAS cursed!" Ash deduced. He then went to the campsite. "Imma make breakfast. Then we can figure out a way out of this." he added. "Nah... not hungry." the now-monkey responded, which shocked everyone even further. "B-But... Cilan's the glutton of the group! How can he not be hungry?!" Elena exclaimed. "I dunno." Iris responded before gathering some fruit and berries. Soon, she came back with the fruit, and tossed a banana to Cilan, hoping he'd eat it... which, sure enough, he did.

Ash soon approached him. "Don't worry, man. I'll get you back to normal somehow..." he tried to comfort, but Cilan merely responded with a monotone "alright". After breakfast, the group headed towards the next town, but something was off. Cilan was swinging on vines, a dull look in his eyes, which worried the others...

This was quite the predicament for them...


	3. When You Piss Off a Monkey

After a while, the group reached a small town, and the people were quite shocked to see a monkey and were staring. This of course made Cilan feel uneasy. "Um... they're staring at me..." Iris then pets him and turns to the people. "Hey, stop staring and do your jobs! Theres nothing to see here!" she yelled. The people just shruged and went about what they were doing. "Thanks Iris..." said the monkey greatfully. "No problem, just remember I'm always here for you..." she says, as she kisses him... big mistake...

"Hey, I feel kinda funny..." "Like... lightheaded funny?" Ash asked. "Yeah, like that..." Iris says. Soon a bright light shines all around her causing the others to shield their eyes. Once it dies down, the others look on in shock; Iris is now a monkey!

At this, Cilan runs and hides, feeling that his girlfriend will hate him. "Well... we now know kiss from the person you love the most isn't the cure..." Elena states, still shocked. "Hmm... theres gotta be a way to reverse this for both of you..." the raven haired teen pondered. He then noticed that Cilan was gone... until he saw his tail from behind a tree trunk. "Cilan, please come out. We're not mad if thats what you're thinking." he said. As the green furred monkey came out of hiding, Iris went to go look at her new form and gave a small smile. "Well, at least when he looses his human speech, I can translate what he says." she thought out loud. "Lets just hope you don't loose your humanity... I can feel mines slipping away..." Cilan mutters. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal..." Ash says.

Soon they all reached a Pokemon Center that was located in the town, and decided to heal their Pokemon and stock up on supplies. Cilan then went away to be alone and soon lay his head on the table. He really didn't want to be bothered... sadly though a certain grape haired girl (and his rival) showed up...

"What happened to you? Make a wizard mad?" she asked teasing him. "Go away, Burgundy... I'm not in the mood..." the green furred monkey says. But Burgundy continues pester him. "Ew Cilan has Monkey-itis! Hope I don't get it! What a freak!" Cilan however was slowly seething in anger, which he noticed wasn't his... but let it take over...

"I hope they put you down, so I won't have to see you ever again!" Burgundy laughs. Big mistake... for soon the twat finds herself on the floor with an enraged Cilan on top of her. She desperatly tries to fight him off, but the pissed monkey is just to strong and soon begins to break her bones and bite causing her to blead to death. Other people see this going and one person works up the nerve to call Animal Control. Ash and the others arrive into to see Cilan with his rival in a head lock. It looked as though his intentions were to break her neck.

"Cilan stop this! This isn't you!" Ash called out to his friend. The monkey continues to try and kill Burgundy, ignoring his friend... until something causes him to stop... and collape. Iris rushes over to her boyfriend to wake him but hes out cold. She then notices the yellow pomed dart in his arm. "He was tranquilized..." "But by who?!" Elena asked. Ash then speaks up. "who cares? Lets just get him out of here before-" but he was cut off by another voice, the one that had the gun. "That'll do! We'll be taking him from here..." the guy says.

Elena reconizes them as the Animal Control. "They're gonna take Cilan away!" "Not without a fight!" Iris says, defending her boyfriend. "Count me in... they can't just up and take him from us..." Ash responed darkly. The head worker laughs evily. "I like you kids, you got sponk, but will that sponk be enough to stop us from taking your furry freak away?" "Theres only one way to find out!" Iris screeches. "BRING IT!" and soon they all are fighting for one thing; who gets to keep Cilan... find out next time...


	4. The Great Mission to Rescue Cilan! Or

Chapter Four: Raid! Battle Against The Evil Animal Control!

After a tough battle, the group lost, and was forced to watch as Cilan was taken away by the fiendish Animal Control. "Damn... those fiends are gonna put Cilan down! We gotta do something!" Ash growled. "Wait! I have a plan!" Elena exclaimed before sharing her idea with the others.

Meanwhile, in the pound, Cilan was visibly afraid. He was trembling, and his tail was under him. "This is not happening... it's not happening..." he muttered to himself in fear before the villianous people came in and tied the poor monkey to a table, leaving him no chance of escape... "Don't worry... it'll all be over soon..." one of them muttered. "Please... hurry up..." the monkey pleaded his friends... which did not go unanswered, for soon, an explosion blew away one of the walls. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" one of them bellowed before Axew emerged from the smoke... followed by Ash, Elena, and a monkified Iris. "You bastards let him go! Now!" Iris screeched. "Never! You want him?! You can't have him!" the leader responded before they broke out in a fight. After a few minutes of brawling, one of the Animal Control people punched Iris into a wall... which earned both Cilan's attention and his wrath... for soon, he broke free from his restraints... and not long after, murdered the Animal Control people as gruesomely as possible. But shortly after, he lost all control, and began wrecking the entire facility, but was stopped by a kiss from Iris, which calms him down... Soon after, he noticed the destruction he had caused, and the bloody remains of his captors, and began to throw up. "All this must've been too much for him to handle..." Ash pondered...

Soon after Cilan had finished puking, the group had set the animals free from their imprisonment. After the animals escaped, our heroes burned down the Animal Control building, then continued on their way, soon entering a wooded area. It was there that Cilan sensed something and ran ahead. "I sensed something! I'm gonna go check it out!" the monkey boy said as he ran off... only to get caught in a trap made of vines! Soon after, an old woman came to him. "I had a feeling I'd see you again." she said to him as he cut him out of the net, then tied him to the tree. "Please! Let me go!" he pleaded. "Sorry, but I've got plans for you." the old woman told him as she brought out a large put of boiling water, which had quite delectable-smelling ingredients. "I hope you're hungry..." she added.

Will Cilan live through this? Stay tuned...


	5. Enter Granny! Story of the Higher Being!

As Cilan sat there, a prisonor of the crazy old lady, he was wondering if his time was finally up... "Great... I nearly get killed by Animal Control... and now this lady is gonna fatten me up to eat... why...?" he says sadly. However the old lady heard him. "What are you talking about? I don't eat animals!" she corrected. "Then whats with the pot of boiling water and tying me to the tree?!" "Its a special relaxing soup I made and I was gonna offer you some cause you seem a bit weak. As for tying you to the tree, I didn't want you to run away." At hearing that, the monkey sweatdropped and looked away feeling silly. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. "Its quite alright and call me Granny from now on... Cilan." said the old lady known as Granny, as she cut Cilan free. He was taken aback. "H-how do you know my name?" he asked. "We met once before but you weren't furry and didn't have a tail." she states chuckling, as his tail swayed back and forth.

Cilan then sits and thinks hard. "We met before...? I can't seem to remember..." "You were alone and by a certain fruit baring tree." Granny hints to him. Then it clicks. "Wait, you're the same Granny that wacked me on the head with your cane?!" She nods. "And the reason I know your name is because a higher divine force told me all about you." "Was it Arceus?" he guessed. "No, a much higher being..." she says. "Who was it?" Cilan was curious.

However, before Granny could tell him, Ash and the others came up, Iris hugging her boyfriend in a tight bear hug. "Iris... can't... breathe..." he coked out. Noticing his face was turning blue, she let go. "Sorry, I was just worried... you disappeared into the woods and didn't come back..." "Sorry i worried you..." he says. Granny then spoke up. "Ah these must be your friends and girlfriend; Ash, Elena, and Iris, correct?" The other three were in a bit of a shock and Granny explains that a higher being told her all about them. They also wanted to know who this higer being was, if its better than Arceus.

"Very well, but lets not talk here. There could be bad people lurking about and listening in. Lets go to my cottage." she offered, to which they agreed. Ash then picks up a now sleeping Cilan and holds him over his shoulder. "The effects of the relaxing soup I gave him have kicked in."

While they were walking, a lot of different animals from racoons, small dogs, and others came up to them, and Granny looked at them sadly, to which Ash took notice. "Whats wrong. Ma'am?" "All these animals you see here were once humans before they ate the fruit from the tree..." Iris felt sorry for them. "The poor things..." "Don't worry, I take care of them and make sure no one takes them away." Granny reassured her. "Thats good." the purple monkey replied.

Soon they all reached a small cottage and went inside. "Please make yourselves at home." the old woman says kindly. They all sit on the floor and she begins to tell them about the higher being. "Now this higher being was talked about in many legends and no one has really seen it..." she started, as she lay Cilan on a cot and took off his shoes. "It has a remarkable power and looks over the galaxies and the universe. In one legend, its said that this Pokemon even created Arceus itself!" At that the others were in a state of shock. "A Pokemon that created Arceus?!" the white haired teen asked. Granny nods and she continues. "According to some research, it can be found in Neublos on a high mountain." "How do we get there?" Ash asked, ready for another new adventure.

Granny then gave them a map and told them their best bet would be to get out of the woods and catch a ship thats heading in that direction. "Alright, from here on out, we're focusing on geting Cilan back to normal!" Iris chimed. "I wish you kids good luck on your quest..." said the old woman.

After having a bit of the relaxing soup themselves and thanking Granny for the info, the gang continues on...


	6. Sarukki to Cilan no Kamikakushi! or

Chapter Six: Losing Cilan...

After the old woman, Granny, told them of Neolaxy and its power, the group set off to find the Grand Pokegod, knowing they had to act fast, since Cilan was becoming more and more monkey-like...

Some time during their trip, Cilan had awoken from the effects of the relaxing soup. Ash took notice of this and turned to him. "Have a nice nap, Cilan?" he asked, only for the monkey to tilt his head and look around. "Cilan?" Ash said again, wondering why he wasn't responding. Cilan merely tilted his head again and looked around him. The others were getting concerned. Elena soon stepped in. "Cilan? Are you okay?" she asked him, only for the monkey to not respond. Soon, Iris formed a grim expression on her face. "I think I know what's going on... since Cilan's losing his humanity, he's also losing himself, and doesn't even remember his name..." she explained, upset. "Which means we're gonna have to come up with a new name for him." she added. "Hmm... Sun Wukong?" Elena guessed, to which Cilan didn't respond.

"Son Goku?" Ash offered. Still no response.

"Kongo?" Iris offered. Nothing.

"Apey"? Elena offered. Not a single nod.

"Hmm... Sarukki?" Ash offered again, but this time, got a response from the monkey. "That settles it. His name is now Sarukki." Iris agreed, as did Elena. Soon, everyone's stomachs begin growling. "Well, since Cilan can't cook anymore, I'll whip us up some dinner." Ash told them as he got out the table, utensils, and portable stove from Sarukki's backpack. "How the fuck does he carry that much stuff?! A wormhole or something?!" Elena muttered in shock, before noticing the monkey using two pots as drums. "Oh, sure. He can do that, but he can't cook? Bullshit." Ash growled before noticing Iris come back with several fruits, shaking her head in amusement.

After dinner, they set up camp under the stars, wondering what was next for them...


	7. A Monkey's Diet and Playful Behavior

As the gang continued on, Cilan, or now called Sarukki, was running ahead, stopping every so offten to sniff the flowers. At one batch he was smelling, a bee came out and promtly stung him on his nose. Judging by the amount of chattering, he was both yelling and swearing at the bee. "There... there... its ok, its gone now..." Iris calmly said. "I got some onitment and a bandaid." Ash offered, to which Iris took. "Thanks." she said, as she applied the onitment and put the bandage on there after.

After a bit, Elena was wondering what they should do now, since Cilan doesn't remember himself or possibly even them. "Well, we should still go and see Neolexy and see what she can do. Hopefully, she can get him back to normal before-" the raven haired teen responeded, but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the cursed monkey kill a barn spider and caterpiller, and eat them with no problem. "Cilan's gone full monkey on us... litteraly..." the white haired teen mutters, as their friend ate more insects.

"Hmm... in this book, it states that monkeys eat insects, fruits, berries, leaves, and blossoms. A favorite snack is ants ad termites." Ash decuced. "What about chocolate?" Elena asked, not noticing Cilan was inching closer to the bar she got out. "No, I'm pretty sure they can die from that if they eat it." he said, swiping the candy bar. Cilan wasn't pleased, but Iris offered him a snack of dead ants wrapped in a leaf. He happily nommed it. "It shouldn't be too hard to take care of him. We just gotta feed him the right food." the wild monkey states. "Hope he hasn't lost his appitite for human food..." Ash wonders outloud. "I'm sure he hasn't." Elena says.

Soon after the snack, the cursed monkey swipes Ash's hat, with his mouth and runs ahead a few feet. "Ok, I can understand my hat being stolen by a Mankey, Aipom, and Ducklett, but by my friend? Thats just ridiculous... and now its gonna have monkey slobber all over it..." Ash mutters, chasing Cilan. "I think he wants to play with you, Ash." Elena calls out, chucking. "Well, the book says that monkeys have lots of energy, so Cilan is using his to play." Iris says, looking at the book.

Ash soon found Cilan lying in a flowerbed, and nomming on some of the flowers. "I've got you now..." the teen says smirking. The monkey's ears twiched slightly and he ran off, until he came to a tree that had a jar of honey under it. "Ooooooh..." he cooed, as he started to eat it. Ash soon came up and shook his head in amusement at his friend's gluttony. "Hey Sarukki, can I have my hat back, please?" he asked. To his surprise, Cilan gave it back... covered in slobber, honey, and flowers... ewww...

Ash held it by the rim, which wasn't dirty. "Thanks... you're a real pal..." the teen mutters sarcasticly. He didn't hear a response, so he looked and saw his friend asleep, with both of his hands (or paws?) on his stomach, which had distended a bit. The jar was empty and next to him. Ash couldn't help but smile at him warmly. Putting his hat up, the teen gently picked up the monkey without waking him up and carried him back to where the others had set up camp...

"You wore him out, huh?" Iris asked. "Nah, I'm just gonna guess that everything he ate today finally made him sleepy. He looks pretty full." Ash says, lying Cilan down. "Hey, where's your hat?" Elena asked. "Oh he gave it back, but I gotta wash it, cause of all the slobber... and I hate washing..." the neen mutters sadly.

While Ash went to a nearby stream to wash off his hat, Iris sat by her sleeping boyfriend and gently stroked his hair (or fur?), while watching the sun set in the distance.

What awaits them next? Stay tuned...


	8. Danger! Look out Sarukki! or

Chapter Eight: Cilan Runs Off! Danger Ahead!

After a while of traveling, the group stopped for a picnic lunch. "Well, it's time to take a break." Ash told everyone before setting out a picnic lunch. "Great! I'm starved!" Elena chimed as she helped set up the picnic. But as they were eating, a certain prick with dirty-blonde hair came to them. "If it isn't the boonie boy..." the boy spat, earning Ash's attention. "Trip... the fuck are you doing here?" Ash growled in anger. "I wanted to see how weak you are, and challenge you to a one-on-one battle." the rival smugly answered, to which Ash got out a pokebal. "Okay, but it's your funeral." the raven-haired trainer smirked.

Meanwhile, Cilan got bored and ran off to a clearing. Once there, he saw several cages, with animals in them. The monkey tilted his head and opened a cage with a lion in it. The lion, happy to be free, quickly leaves the cage. "Thank you, kind monkey, but it would be wise for you to run." the wild cat told him. "Why's that?" Cilan asked before a tranquilizer dart came at him, narrowly missing him. "WTF?!" he exclaimed before noticing two hunters, both with tranquilizer guns. Angry, the monkey attacked the two... but after a short fight, one of them jabbed a dart in the monkey's neck, then tossed him in the cage. "Another one for the livestock auction." the first one chuckled as they carried him to the livestock auction... but this did not go unnoticed by the lion, who noticed Cilan's bowtie, and took it to the people he heard in the distance...

Meanwhile, Ash had beaten Trip in the battle. "Ha! In your fucking face, Trip!" the raven-haired boy boasted before noticing the lion come with the bowtie. Iris, seeing this, immediately feared the worst. "You... YOU ATE MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled at the feline, who soon dropped the bowtie, then explained what happened. "Oh, shit! We've gotta get to that auction before it's too late!" Iris exclaimed before they headed to the auction.

Meanwhile, where Cilan was being kept, a green-haired girl with blue eyes and a side ponytail was wandering around. "Hmm... I wonder what I should feed my wolves..." she said to herself before noticing Cilan. "That'll do..." she smirked before bidding on and winning the monkey, then took him home to feed him until he was plump enough to be fed to the wolves...

Will Ash and the others save Cilan?! Stay tuned...


	9. Death of the Vore Queen Erika!

Last time, Cilan was captured by two hunters and put in a livestock auction, where a certain girl, who had pet wolves, was planning to to feed him until he was nice and plump for them to eat! Ash, Iris, and Elena arrive at the auction and look around, but can't find him anywhere. Elena asks a person if they saw a monkey and discrabe him. The perosn is a staff worker and she says that a girl with blue eyes and green hair, in a side ponytail bought him not to long ago. At hearing this, Ash's anger is seeting. "That vore b**** Erika! She will pay! C'mon, Cilan's in major trouble!" he says, running to the exit, the other two following.

Meanwhile, at the Vore Queen's house, she had Cilan tied to a chair and was waiting for him to wake up. Next to her was table loaded with food. "C'mon... wake up... I have food for you..." she said. Soon, the monkey begain to stir and wake up. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed Erika, but he didn't reconize her and growls threateningly. "Hey hey hey, calm down, look what I got for you!" she then pointed to all the food, and istantly Cilan's anger was calmed. Erika the picked up one of the few pies she had and started to feed it to him. "Thats right... eat it all up..." the Vore Queen says smirking evily to herself. Poor Cilan, doesn't even seem to realize that this seemingly innocent girl in his eyes, is fattening him up...

Meanwhile Elena and Iris were trying to keep up with Ash. "Ash, slow down! We can't go so fast!" Iris called out. The raven haired teen stops. "We can rest for a little bit, but we need to hurry! For all we know, she could be fattening up Cilan to eat him for herself or feed her pet wolves!" Now its Iris's turn to be pissed off. "WHAT?! SHES GONNA FEED HIM TO HER WOLVES?!" She screeched, "That or-" Ash was about to say, but couldn't get his words out, cause the wild monkey soon speeds off, wanting revenge... "Hang on, Cilan... I'm coming..." she says to herself.

Back at Erika's house, the monkey was looking quite stuffed, concidering all the food hes been fed so far. The next thing she tries to feed him is triple decker cake, but Cilan shakes his head, as if to say "No more...". The green haired girl then pokes and prods his belly and frowns. "You got plenty of room in there! Now open up!" she yells, while pinching his nose closed, cause she knows he can't breathe and will have to open his mouth, to which he does. She then starts shoving a piece of the cake into his mouth, and doesn't even wait until hes swallowed, and shoves another piece in right afterwards. "I'm through being Ms. Nice Girl... after all this cake and several more of these other treats are gone, to my wolves you go!" Erika was crazy mad at this point. Cilan was horrified to learn the truth of why she she had kidnapped him. He only hopped the humans and his mate he always follows come soon.

Soon, the sound of a window breaking was heard and Iris soon entered, royaly peed off. "GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU NOT SO ROYAL, B****!" she screeched. "Never! The only place hes going is in the bellies of my wolves!" said Erika, taking a fighting stance. There after, a cat fight broke out, which didn't last that long, cause after a bit of tussing, a monkey tail grabbed her leg and held her upside down... right over Iris's opened mouth! "Good boy, Sarukki, now slowly lower her..." the wild monkey instructed. Cilan did so, now untied from the chair, and smirking a bit evily as he did so. It appears he wanted some form of revenge after suffering a force feeding session.

Erika tried begging for mercy but they weren't hearing it and soon the Ex-Queen of Vore was no more (heh heh rhyme). Iris's belly then grew to the size of a beach ball as she let out a massive belch. Cilan crawled over to her and nuzzled her. "You're welcome..." she says as she pets his head. He then starts to purr at her warm touch.

Ash and Elena finally made it, but missed all the epic action. "Man, we missed the juicy stuff!" the white haired girl complained. Ash then smirks. "At least that vore whore (heh heh another rhyme) is gone, and that means we can loot her house!" "Good point!"

So, while those two looted the house Cilan and Iris continued to nuzzle... basicly happy to be together again...


	10. Scam Artist Strikes! Sarukki falls Ill!

Chapter Ten: Hell Breaks Loose When the Scam Artist Comes to Town

Two days later, the group had come across a clearing. In it were a spring, fruit trees, and beautiful flowers. A paradise, if you will. "Whoa..." they all gasped in unison, when all of the sudden, a voice called out.

"Hello, hello!" the voice said as the group noticed. They turned to see the source of the voice; a man with a cart full of wares. Ash immediately glared at the salesman. "Whatever it is you're selling, I ain't buying. So fuck off." he spat venomously, but Cilan, who was riding piggyback on Iris, noticed a bunch of bananas, and immediately started drooling, since he had missed breakfast, and was now regretting it. The merchant noticed and made his move. "Just got 'em fresh from a tree. You want 'em? They're yours! Just as long as you have enough to pay for them." he told the monkey, but Iris noticed that they didn't look very good. "I dunno... they don't look that fresh..." she said aloud, but Cilan persisted, giving her the sad puppy eyes. The wild child sighed and got the bananas for him. "Thank you for your business!" the merchant said as he gave the bananas, took the money, packed up, and left. "Um... the fuck just happened?" Elena pondered, but Ash just shrugged it off. "Meh. Let's just spend some time here." Ash suggested, to which everyone agreed.

Later, after a bit of playing around the paradise, Cilan was feeling a bit under the weather. Iris was worried, and went over to him. "Sarukki? Are you alright?" she asked him, but got no response. The girl then gently shook him, causing his eyes to open slowly. "Are you okay, Sarukki?" she asked again, earning a weak and chatterified "No", which surprised Ash. "He can still talk?! But... he hasn't said anything in the past few days!" Ash exclaimed in shock. Iris ignored that, however, asked the monkey what was wrong, but got no response. Elena then noticed that he was clutching his stomach. "He must have a stomach ache..." she deduced, which earned a sigh from Ash. "Why does he always stuff himself with bananas?" he muttered, but Iris noticed a flaw in Elena's deduction; Cilan wasn't pudgy. "Wait... he isn't pudgy... that couldn't-" she paused as she remembered the merchant and the bananas. "... ARCEUS MOTHER DAMMIT!" she bellowed, startling Ash and Elena. "THAT DAMN MERCHANT WILL PAY!" she growled, causing the two to put two and two together. "We'll take care of him later. Right now, we need to get Cilan better. And fast." Ash told Iris. "Sadly, I don't have any medicine..." she muttered sadly before getting an idea. "Wait. I think I saw a berry on a lone branch, but it's pretty high up. It's said to cure all stomach pains. If you can get it for me, I can cure Cilan." she told them, to which the two agreed and went to search.

After a while of searching, Ash and Elena had found the berry. "There it is! But it's high up... how are we gonna get it?" the white-haired girl asked. Ash pondered this for a second before finding a forked branch. Using his noodle, he used it and a rubber band to create a slingshot. But before he could use it, however, two birds came in and swiped the berry. "HEY, YOU COCK-SUCKING BITCHES! I NEED THAT FOR MY SICK FRIEND!" he bellowed as he used the slingshot to kill the birds and retrieve the berry. After examining the avians, he got a sneaky idea. "Chinese take out?" he asked his girlfriend, to which she nodded.

Meanwhile, Iris had set Cilan on a bed of leaves. She had tried giving him a belly rub to soothe the pain, but the monkey kept pushing her hands off. He was in too much pain for it. The girl then began to stroke his back. "There, there... Ash and Elena'll be back with the berry soon..." she assured, but only got whimpering.

Back with Ash and Elena, the two had found the merchant. "Hello again! Have I got a bargain for you?" the merchant offered, but was grabbed by the throat by Ash. "Listen, you cock-sucking pile of shit! My friend is sick because of your last bargain!" he growled. "Yeah! We demand a refund!" Elena added. "Sorry! All sales are final. No refunds." the scam artist told them, but was met with a brutal beating by the hands of Ash. Soon, the teen got a sneaky idea again. "Babe... would you mind opening wide?" he asked his girlfriend. The white-haired girl opened her mouth wide, knowing what he wanted to do. And so did the merchant. He had seen his share of vorists, and knew what was going on. "Okay! Okay! I'll give you a refund!" he fearfully gave in. "That's not all. You must never sell your wares again!" Ash growled. "Lemme think about it..." the merchant told him, but was threatened by Elena. "Agree, or by the time I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a pile of my shit!" she growled. "Okay! I'll stop!" he agreed. Now it was Ash's turn to threaten. And he meant business. "If I ever hear that you've scammed another person, I will find you... and I will kill you..." he growled, causing the merchant to nod, pay them the money, and run away, never to be seen again...

The two soon headed back to Iris and Cilan. "We've got the berry." they chimed. "Good. Now, I'll give it to Sarukki." she said as she took the berry and tried to give it to Cilan... who kept turning his head away. "C'mon, Sarukki... if you don't take this, you'll never get better..." she told him. The monkey frowned a bit, knowing the berry was bitter, but ate it anyway, a disgusted look forming on his face. Iris then lay him down. "Now rest and let the berry do its job..." she told him.

After a while, Ash had turned the birds from before into a Chinese dinner. The delicious aroma awoke Cilan, which the others noticed. "You feeling better?" Iris asked, which earned a smile and a thumbs up from the monkey. "Maybe you're still not feeling good enough to have some of this Chinese food..." Ash smirked, which earned a sneaky look from Cilan, who joined them...


	11. Sarukki's Suprise! Onward to Nebolus!

The next day, the group had a breakfest of fresh fruits, berries, and anything that Ash had cooked. Even though Cilan was a bit domasticated and tame, he still retained his monkey diet with human food mixed in. While the others were busy collecting the thinks he lieked to eat, Cilan was in a bit of a daydream... he was thinking of a way to repay his friends and mate for what they did for him yesterday. "Hey Sarukki, you finished with breakfest?" Ash asked. The monkey snapped out of it and continued to eat. What was he gonna do? It was their last day in the pardise, cause Elena had spotted the ship port and they really needed to get a move on.

Then it clicked! He knew what he had to do, but for it to work he needed to swipe Ash's hat when the surprise was ready. He then rushed off to prepare, while the others were packing up their things. It wasn't long before Iris noticed he was missing... and feared the worse. "Oh no... not again...! Guys, Cilan's missing!" "Where did he go?" the white haired teen wondered. Ash then stepped in. "He was here a moment ago... hmm... maybe hes become attached to this place... and doesn't want to leave..." "But how are we suppose to get him back to normal?!" the purple monkey screeched, worried about her boyfriend. "We'll just have to break the news to him..." Elena says.

"Lets go find him then." the raven haired teen says, but soon comes face to face with who he was looking for. "That was quick..." he mutters, but continues. "Where have you been? We were about to send a search party!" "Yeah, don't scare us liek that!" Elena chimed in. Cilan didn't respond. He just sat there with a small smile on his face; tail swaying back and forth calmly. Then in a swift motion, he swipes Ash's hat and runs off a few feet to see if his friend will give chase. "Sarukki..." Ash growled going after him. Elena and Iris soon give chase as well wondering if Cilan has gone coo-coo.

Soon they all reach a clearing, and a decorated rock with flower leis all around. There was also much fruit and berries. Whats going on? Cilan then started talking in monkey chatter, to which only Iris could understand. "What'd he say?" Ash and Elena asked in unison. "He said; 'Thank you for helping me get better. This is for you all and I hope you enjoy'" Iris translated. Cilan then nodded that she was right and walked over to Ash to give his hat back, which wasn't wet with slobber or dirty. "You wore it this time, didn't you?" The monkey only nods. Ash then pets him, casing Cilan to purr.

Elena then broke the silance. "Well, Sarukki planned this party for us, so lets have a bit of fun before we go!" Everyone agreed to this and enjoyed themselves.

Later found our heroes standing in front of the ship they needed to bored, however there was one problem... there was a strict no animals onbored rule, unless put in a pet carrier with identifaction or is a service animal. "Great... what do we do now?" the white haired teen mutters. "Well, Iris can sneak on by saying shes a cosplayer but as for Sarukki... I really hate to do this..." Ash deduces a bit regretfully. Cilan was confused but it didn't last long when he was suddenly put in a pet carrier with a collar around his neck. Judging by the amout of sceeching and chattering, he didn't liek being in there... and whats worse he had to go with the rest of the pets to the cargo hold! Not good... that only angered him, well that and being seperated from his love...

Meanwhile, the others were shown to their room, which was first class. Though they were happy to be on their quest once more, they couldn't help but worry about Cilan... wondering if he was ok...

Well, meanwhile with him, it was needless to say once the ship pulled out of port and hit a few rough torrents, his pet carrier was tossed about, liek a boat about to be shipwreaked. "THIS SHIP IS ROCKING ME LIEK A HURRICANE!" he screeched. "Pipe down, monkey boy... your owners should've gave you a sleeping pill..." a dog snorted at him. "Screw you, I'm getting outta here!" Cilan responded, giving the dog the finger. "Furball..." the dog muttered, before going back to sleep.

With one more rough torrent, Cilan's pet carrier opened and he tumbled out. "Free at last!" he cheered before going up to the deck. "Now where are they...?" the monkey then sniffed about trying to catch their scents, and did, but soon ran into trouble; for a tranquilizer dart zipped pass and just barely missed him. "Uh-oh... I'm getting that daja vu feeling..." he chattered in monkey language, and ran off to his friend's room.

Once there he banged on the door franicly, knowing the ship's crew was looking for him. Ash soon opened the door, surprised to see Cilan there. "Sarukki, what are you-?" he started but was cut off when the monkey entered, closed the door, and callapsed on the bed. "I take it he didn't liek the cargo hold much..." Elena said sweatdropping. Soon, Cilan was fast alseep. Ash sighed. "Well, lets just hope we don't get in trouble for having him up here with us..."

This was gonna be a loooooong trip to the Nebolus region...


	12. Crusing On! Ambushed!

The second day of the luxury cruise, the group was enjoying themselves, relaxing and having fun... all except for Cilan, who had entered a deep depression... "I wonder what's wrong..." Ash pondered as Iris approached him. "C'mon, Sarukki. Let's go play." she offered as she tugged his arm, to which he yanked his arm away from her and hissed. "What's wrong, Sarukki?" she asked, when Elena noticed several books about the jungle, opened and sprawled on the floor. "I get it now... he's homesick..." she told everyone. This peaked Ash's interest. "If he's homesick... then that must mean... he finally remembers who he is!" he exclaimed, hope in his eyes. The two girls and the monkey merely stared at him, causing him to sweatdrop. "Well, a guy can hope..." he added as he sulked in an emo corner. "It's not that, Ash. He misses the forest. He wants to climb things. Here, he's stuck on a ship in the middle of the sea, with nothing to climb." Elena explained. Iris soon approached Cilan again. "When we get to the city, we'll go to a park. Does that sound good?" she asked, which earned a lick on the cheek from Cilan. Soon, the intercom turned on. "Attention, passengers. We will be arriving at the port shortly." the voice told the passengers.

Shortly after the ship reached the docks, they had reached Kitsu City. The first thing they did was reach the park, where Cilan started climbing trees. Ash soon noticed that his clothes were getting worn out. "Hmm... it seems he needs new clothes... what do you say we get him some?" he asked, to which the girls agreed. They then left for the mall. Unbeknownst to them, two suspicious figures were watching them. "So, he's the one?" the first person asked. "Yes. He'll be perfect..." the other responded...

As Cilan was playing in the park, he noticed a banana come out of the bushes, then started chasing it. As soon as he went past the bush, he found himself trapped in an energy cube, launched by none other than Dennis and Colress! "We've got him! Now we will be unstoppable!" Dennis exclaimed as Cilan tried to escape, but to no avail. Soon, a helecopter appeared and sucked the cube into its cargo bay, picked up Dennis and Colress, and flew away...

As soon as the group got back, they noticed that Cilan wasn't there. "Where's Sarukki?!" Iris asked panickedly as she searched the park for him... and came across his collar. "Oh, no... someone took him! Quick! Search everywhere for clues!" she bellowed as the other two began their search. "Who could have done such a thing...?"

Meanwhile, at Team Plasma HQ, Colress had released Cilan from the cube, and the monkey had attempted to escape. But as soon as he neared the door, the villainous scientist sent out Magnezone, who used an electric attack on him. Soon after, other electric types attacked. They continued the onslaught... until Cilan finally snapped, and attacked back. "THERE!" Colress exclaimed as he put a headband on the monkey, putting him under his control. "Now, XD-002, attack the city!" he demanded, to which the monkey nodded affirmative and left. "Who should we have him attack next?" Dennis asked. "How about the girl monkey, the raven-haired boy, and the white-haired girl?" Colress suggested, to which the leader agreed...

What will happen next?! Stay tuned...


End file.
